Life Of Knowledge
by Bum Russian Elvis
Summary: Chapter Two's up... Don't expect regular updates from me, I'm probably not gonna have much. Lost interest in Digimon.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Star Wars, the US Air Force or basically anything else. I do own this storyline. Well, enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Life of Knowledge  
  
  
  
By: Izzi Izumi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Years ago, I've lost count by now; I started out as a genius kid. Around 10 I started noticing a fascination with computers. This was just after I had learned I was adopted. I can still remember the conversation my adoptive parents had that night…  
  
***************  
  
"We should tell him." My adoptive father said.  
  
"I want to tell him, but I fear that it would be simply to crushing for him to know now." My adoptive mother said.  
  
"He is smart, you realize."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"And I'm afraid he already knows… that he's adopted." My father said.  
  
And that's when I tuned out. Tears filled my eyes. I was just standing there, 10 years old, looking upon whom I had taken as my parents for as long as I could remember through a door crack, and hearing that I was adopted.  
  
*******************  
  
They were right, it was devastating. But I took an interest in computers, got absorbed into them, not the side effect anyone could have predicted. A few years later, when at summer camp with some kids I knew, most I didn't – those who I knew being Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenuchi, those who I didn't were TK Takashi, Matt Ishida, Joe Kido, and Mimi Takichiwa – I was sucked into the Digital World into the first adventure of my life. Surprisingly, it wasn't the biggest. That came later, much later in my twisted life. My digimon was named Tentomon, and insectoid digimon whose intelligence compared to mine.  
  
During my time in the Digital World, I realized a lot about myself. A lot. I'm not going to go into it, seeing as how the list is to big to recall. But I can say one thing about my digital adventures. During the time Venommyotismon was attacking Tokyo, I confronted my parents. They told me the truth, about my parents, how they died.  
  
Or at least I thought it was the truth. After all of the digital wars and adventures were over, that was when they told me the real truth. They told me the last thing I ever expected to hear. That my real parents were alien to this planet, this galaxy.  
  
That I was alien to this planet, this galaxy.  
  
My eyes could never be wider than they were at that moment. I was shocked. The world I had thought of all my life as my homeworld really was completely alien as to my origins. The entire galaxy I had thought of as my home was now alien to me.  
  
They said I was from the planet Correllia, in another galaxy. My father was an officer in CorSec, or Correllian Security Force, and my fathers father was an officer in CorSec, also. They said he had always wanted me to follow his footsteps, up to the point where the Emperor started hunting Jedi and Force-sensitives out. While he was vaguely Force- sensitive, I was full of it, even though I had no idea of it.  
  
My parents told me that they had a spaceship I could use, should I decide to travel back to my home. They would communicate with my real parents; tell them that I was coming home to them. I thought it over, decided that I would go. I couldn't bring myself about to tell Tentomon or the rest of the Digi-Destined. Had I, they would have been crushed, begged me to stay. I knew that if that happened, I would stay. I couldn't say no to my friends.  
  
I would have taken Tentomon, but my parents told me that, strangely enough, there were no creatures like Tentomon in the galaxy I was heading for.  
  
"What's that mean?" I had asked them.  
  
My dad hesitated. "It means that you can't bring Tentomon. I'm sorry, Izzi. I truly am."  
  
My eyes welled slightly with tears. "This… This means that I will nev... never s.. see t… Tentomon;" I took a deep breath. "Again?"  
  
Dad pursed his lips. "Unless you come back for visits, but somehow I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
I felt as if I was going to cry an ocean. "You're right. Tentomon is a thing of the past. I'm not going to see him again, and I couldn't stand saying goodbye to him again."  
  
I'm pretty sure Dad was going to ask what I meant by 'again,' but then he most likely thought about the end of my first adventure in the digital world, after destroying Apoclamon. I thought that was the most dramatic moment of my life. HA! Fat chance. This moment, learning of my alien status, this was the most dramatic moment of my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Those were among my last moments on Earth. I never saw her again, except on short visits which earned me my position as second most wanted in the USA. I must admit that I do regret leaving my adoptive parents, and my friends, but some of my friends were, well, shall we say in a 'similar' position to mine.  
  
I never did see Tentomon again. He's most likely dead by now, but I prefer not to get onto such a sad note.  
  
When I arrived at Correllia, two people were waiting for me when I landed. Yes, I landed. The computer could and would have flown me, but I sliced into the computer's hard drive and allowed myself to test my hand on the stick. I was a natural, and I caught on quickly.  
  
When the couple embraced me tightly as I came down the ramp, I knew they were my parents.  
  
"Koushiro…" Mom breathed. Dad smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Mom… Dad…" I said with tears in my eyes. "I've thought you were dead for years. But now, I know that you're alive."  
  
You must understand that at this point in my life, I was about 23. It had been 13 years ago when I started learning the truth.  
  
"Son…" Dad said. "You decided to… to come to us? Leave your life behind? Why??" He asked.  
  
"Because I had to." I replied. "I had to. I always knew I didn't fit in. I always thought that there was some other life out here." I smiled as my short-lived belief that the black gears were aliens flashed through my head. "Now I know there is… My parents."  
  
  
  
The cover up my parents had been using for my disappearance and reappearance was simple: I was their son, who at the age of 4 was kidnapped. CorSec had looked across the system – that being the Correllian system – turned it upside down, in fact. And now I was back. How? I had escaped, according to the story. I held it up, threw in some of the stranger things from my time in the Digital World, and CorSec accepted it. I eventually went through training – after about 4 months – and became a CorSec officer. I was partnered with my Dad. More than once did I run into Corran and Hal Horn. I always looked up to Corran, even though I was a few years older than Corran. The fact for this is that we lead similar lives, except after I left CorSec; our lives took completely different turns. But that comes in later in the story of my life.  
  
When the Bounty Hunter Borrsk killed Corran's father, Corran hunted the bastard down and put him in jail. But then Kirtan Loor, our Imperial liaison officer, released Borrsk and sent him on his way. Corran was devastated. Poor kid. He should've shot Borrsk right there, and could've. Corran was good when it came to temptations. He wouldn't give in.  
  
Dad had a druid. He had never activated it, not since they sent me to Earth. Good as new, it was, even if it was a little out of date. It was one of the older R2 units, much like R2-D2. But instead of blue, there was green. Not a big change, but a change nonetheless. Anyway, he had a droid. When I came home, Dad activated the R2 and gave it to me. I was shocked, partially because I had no idea what a droid was what and partially because I was pretty sure it was expensive. While I thought about a name to give my astromech I started thinking about Tentomon. Great little guy… I loved him… I still have my digivice, even now.  
  
And then it hit me. The perfect name! I had a gut feeling that I would get deeply attached to this little droid, I don't know how, so I gave him the name of the only other being that had ever gotten as close as this droid would. Tento.  
  
Tento helped me in a lot of my cases while I worked with CorSec. He looked over everything from the smallest piece of evidence to the biggest lie. He was there with every interrogation so I could run it again later, over and over. And when I found a lie, I would turn it over to my superiors. And, over time, I became attached to Tento, just as I predicted.  
  
Also over time, Corran and I became good friends. We would laugh about a bluff a criminal would come up with just before either of us put him away, we invited each other to cantina's and bars. We were great friends.  
  
Then it happened. Kirtan Loor thought I was a problem, so he tried to have me exterminated. It backfired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lieutenant Izumi?" One of the Imperial stormtroopers asked.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've been ordered to bring you to Agent Loor."  
  
"On whose orders?"  
  
"Agent Loor's."  
  
"Well, I outrank Agent Loor."  
  
"No, sir, you don't. Agent Loor is an Imperial Agent, while you are only a local officer of a planet." The stormtrooper said.  
  
"Really? Well, in that case, I guess I have no choice." I said, a plan already formed in my head.  
  
"No, sir, you don't."  
  
"Glad we… AGREE!" I sent my elbow driving into the trooper's neck, then drew my blaster and pushed it under the white armor the stormtrooper was wearing.  
  
I pulled the trigger.  
  
A muffled blast was heard. A burning hole quickly appeared on the back of the stormies armor. I put my blaster away and ran to my house.  
  
"Tento! You know how I've been planning to go for a while? Well, I'm going now, and you're coming with!"  
  
Tento whistled out a 'why?'  
  
"We have no choice! I killed a stormie!"  
  
Tento whistled his surprise, which anyone could have picked up, even if they didn't have a code set up with their droid.  
  
"Who cares? We have to go now!" During all of this, I had been packing my things together. I threw the sack over my shoulder and ran to Tento. "Come on, come on." Tento whistled a question. "Yes, you're going to be in my X-wing. Just hurry!" I turned and waited at the door. As soon as the Imp's found out that I killed one of the stormies, they'd be all over the place.  
  
Finally Tento came, and we were off to the hangar. There I saw Corran and Whistler also getting into their green and white X-wing. We talked for about a minute, and he told me that 4 stormtroopers had jumped him. He killed them all, got Whistler, and ran here. I told him my story and then we parted. We both never thought we'd see each other again.  
  
Tento and I took off in our X-wing as Corran and Whistler did the same. We flew to the outer rim of the Correllian System, and then we said our final goodbyes. I actually hadn't left my Mom and Dad behind on Correllia. They were dead. Mom had been a CorSec officer too, and one day both of them were killed from misfire one of the stormtroopers shot. The trooper had been shot for his idiocy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that is the first part of my life story. I could have dragged this on and told you about my digital adventures, but you already know about them and that would bore you. While my time in CorSec was short- lived, seeing as how I was only 25 when I left, I feel that I made a world of difference in that time.  
  
It seemed as if no planet wanted me. First Earth got rid of me by having my adoptive parents tell me the truth. I ran from Earth to Correllia, where my real parents ended up dying by the blaster of some smart-ass stormtrooper. Correllia got rid of me by having Kirtan Loor try to kill me.  
  
I knew I would either have to go into hiding somewhere, or I would have to change my identity. While I didn't have someone like Gil Bastra to make me fake ID's, I was probably better than Bastra was at creating fake ID's.  
  
I still have my Digivice. I don't know, but this may be what has kept me alive all these years. It's useless in this galaxy, of course, but I guess I just use it as a good-luck charm. In that area, it's a great good- luck charm. Kudos, Tentomon, wherever you are. 


	2. An Interesting Twist

Discalaimer: I don't own Digimon or Star Wars. 

Life of Knowledge II

Corran Horn

                I have already told you about the beginning of my life story, where Earth and Corellia got rid of me.

                But that was only the beginning. 

                After I left Corellia, I went around looking for a nice planet to live on for a long time, and finally, on day while I was coming out of hyperspace, I was jumped by pirates.

                My heart had jumped into my throat in shock and fear, then I calmed down in relief. _Finally! Some action! I thought. _

                Tento whistled at me from behind and told me about a hail the pirates were putting in to me. I opened the channel. 

                "Unidentified X-wing, this is the Kamshida Pirates. Surrender now or we will destroy you."

                "You want me, come and get me, Kamshida. Koushiro out." _Something about that name sounds familiar…_

                I had no time to dwell on the thought, for as soon as I had thought it, several X-wings and Uglies ejected from the Corellian Corvette that had served as a mothership.

                "Tento, get me an accurate estimate on the amount of fighters and weapons the;" I checked the Friend/Foe Identifier. "On the _Yamato_. Got that, buddy?"

                An indignant reply appeared on the screen, and then a number. 

                "34 fighters?! Shit! The Kamshida's are rich!" I flicked a switch. "S-foils in attack position." I dove as the wave of fighters came at me, and then pulled up with a point-blank quad-blast to an X-TIE. It blew up into multiple shards of glowing metal and transparisteel.

                "Oh you asshole! It's on, now!" An extremely familiar voice shouted over the comm.

                "What the hell?" I shouted into the comm. as I dove again, then weaved in and out to avoid the _Yamato's turbolaser blasts.  Soon I was on the other side of the Corvette and blasting away X-TIE's and wings. "Tento, gimme an update on those fighters!" Tento complied. _

                "I've still got 29 fighters? Already blasted 5, not bad."

                Tento whistled again. 

                "What's that?" I asked.

                He whistled. 

                "I see 'im. I'll shake 'im."

                I dove and blasted another X-wing. With a snap-roll I was behind the fighter that was pursuing me, but before I could squeeze off a shot, it fly out and was behind me in seconds. 

                I resumed my weave and continued vaping X-TIE's and X-wings. 

                Tento whistled a heated warning. 

                "I didn't hear you!" I shouted.

                Too late. A blast sizzled the back of my shields and blew apart my X-wings engines. I immediately hit the eject and blasted out of the X-wing before the entire thing blew up.  I only had time to grab my weapons belt before the X-wing blew. 

                In the deep space I clipped the around me as a tractor beam pulled me into the Corvette. 

                I shivered in the interrogation room and looked up at the face of my captor.  Not at all familiar. 

                "You destroyed half of my fighters." The man said.

                I shrugged. "They were amateurs."

                "Except…?"

                "Except what?"

                "The one that hit you." 

                "He caught me off-guard."

                "Bull shit."

                "Go fuck a Gandark."

                "Alright asshole, you aren't going to live for that one." The man said, laying a punch out at me.

                I easily grabbed the captors wrist and twisted it around until I heard a snap. He screamed in pain. Snatching the keys from the interrogators belt, I escaped the prison silently, holding the guards hold-out blaster and stokhli stick in my hands. 

                Suddenly warning alarms and klaxons wailed as I crept down the passage-way. Over 20 pirates filed in either in front or behind me, all armed with blasters, apparently eager to join the party.

                With two well-aimed shots from my hold-out, two pirates went down, and with repeated shots from my stokhli, one side went down, trapped beneath the misty web.

                Spinning around and dropping to the ground, I sprayed mist at the other side of the corridor. 

                After they were down, I got up and ran in the direction I was going and, slinging the stick over my shoulder, I scooped up a blaster rifle and ran down the corridor.

                As I ran, I blasted camera's to tell them two things. 1) Where I wasn't. 2) I was alive and that they couldn't do anything about it, even as they sent out more and more pirates to trap me. 

                Finally, when I was in a corner between two groups of 50, I sprayed stokhli mist at both sides and barged into the nearest room-

                Straight into a cafeteria full of pirates.

                In one second, one split decision, my entire escape plans went straight to hell-

                And back.

                I sprayed mist throughout the room and made the pirates duck their heads as they drew their blasters. Before I had finished spraying, laser blasts started pinging off the wall. 

                I quickly realized that not even a stokhli stick could save me. Spraying mist in mass at one direction and switching off dead-man switch, I through the stick at the nearest bunch of pirates, where it just sprayed mist in the direction it was facing. 

                While those pirates were getting the stick under control, I got my stolen blaster rifle from where it was slung over my shoulder and took cover. Peeking up with one eye and my rifle, I blasted two pirates in the chest before I ducked back down. 

                _What are you doing?!_ I thought. _You're murdering mass numbers of people – even if they are pirates! And what about the name? Kamshida Pirates, the _Yamato_ – doesn't it add up to you?! Matt and Tai are here, right now, aboard this ship! Either that or Tai is on another ship – probably the Taichi_._ _

                That gave me something to think about. I was now dropping back and staying under cover due to this new thought. I got up and blasted another, and dove back into cover. Little did I know that someone was spying on me, trying to see my face every time I got up. 

                Suddenly a thought hit. _If Matt really is on this ship, then he probably has camera's all over the place in here and is watching them closely. If I clip my digivice- I took out my digivice and clipped it to my shirt. _–Then he'll know that it's one of the Digi-Destined, not a Rebel who just happened to come out of hyperspace by them. Well, here goes nothing.__

                I crawled up to the top of the metal plank – that was now superhot and ready to melt, anyway -  and suddenly threw my blaster over the metal. 

                The firing stopped.

                _Seems that they know that I'm unarmed now… Except for a minor detail. _I rested my hand over where my lightsaber was hidden away in my flight suit and stood up. 

                In a second every blaster, stokhli stick, or any other type of weapon was aimed at me. 

                A gasp of astonishment came from the back of the crowd. "It's… Him…" Was all he said. 

                "Hands up!" Someone said from behind me, the same voice that belonged to the person that shot me down, much clearer now, and more recognizable. I knew who it was.

                "Matt!" I said as I turned around, raising my hands as he had ordered.

                "Izzi..?" Matt Ishida said in disbelief. "No way! I never thought that I'd see you again! I thought that you were still back on Earth!"

                "I never thought I'd see any of you again – I thought the same thing!" I said. "Hey, speaking of which, your name – Kamshida Pirates – does that mean that Tai's here too?" 

                Matt took out a comlink and turned it on. "Captain Ishida to the _Taichi_. Come in, _Taichi_."

                Static answered him at first, then a familiar voice. "This is Captain Kamiya of the Taichi. What is it, Matt?"

                "An old friend is here to speak with you." Matt said.

                "An old friend..?" Tai asked, a bit confused.

                "Tai!" I shouted. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

                "What the?! Izzi?! Are you the reason the _Yamato sent out a distress single?!"_

                "I wasn't aware that they did;" I looked at Matt, a smug smile on my lips. "But I suppose I was. Wiped out half their starfighters."

                A low whistle was issued from the comlink. "Nice work, Izz. But how in the hell did you learn to fly and fight like that?"

                "3 years at CorSec does that to a man." I answered simply. 

                Matt looked at me. "You were with CorSec?"

                "Yeah." I answered.

                "So you're a Corellian."

                "Of course."

                "Kinda ironic, huh?"

                "About what – My statements about the black gears or something else?"

                "No, that you have no use for odds. I remember that you almost always quoted the odds for us, way back when." Tai said, cutting into Matt's train of thought. 

                "How about you, Matt? Where are you from? Same for you, Tai."

                "We're both from Alderaan." Matt said shortly, not wishing to speak about his homeworld for obvious reasons. 

                "Then why aren't you with the Rebellion – make the Empire pay for what they did!"

                "'Cause the Rebellion ain't gonna win." Tai said. 

                "Sure they can! With great pilots like us, no Imperial could ever stand up to the Rebellion and live!" 

                "What about Vader? He even killed Obi-Wan Kenobi, the last of the Jedi!"

                "No, not the last. There are two more people out there – that Skywalker kid and me."

                "But you aren't a Jedi yet, Izzi, and neither is Skywalker. With Kenobi dead, there's no one to train Skywalker or you- or us!" Tai shouted prematurely.

                I got the impression that Matt would have hit Tai.

                "So you two _are_ Force-sensitive." I said slyly. "Thought I sensed something in you, Matt."

                "Dammit, Tai, could you say it any louder?!"

                "Sure – WITH KENO-" Matt flicked off the comlink in rage. After a minute or two he turned it back on. "-R US!"

                "Damn it, shut up! You're only making things worse!" Matt shouted.

                "What do you mean?" Tai asked.

                "No one's supposed to know that we're Force-Sensitive! That's why we haven't told the crew, in case you've forgotten, and that's why we've been training ourselves in private!"

                "Oh… Yeah…" Came Tai's slightly subdued tones from the comlink. 

                Matt glanced at me, an _extremely frustrated look on his face. "Yeah, Tai. Maybe you should get out here, so we can show Izzi what we've got?"_

                I smiled slowly as I caught wind of what Matt had in mind, and looked pointedly at the pirates, then to the now-revealed lightsaber dangling from my belt.

                Tai, of course, saw none of this. "Where are you? I'll put in maximum speed on the hyperdrive." 

                Matt nodded to me, and said, "We're at…" He rattled off a string of numbers, and Tai confirmed it. "Meet you in a little bit." And Matt clicked the comlink off, and looked at me, and at the pirates who were suspiciously eyeing me. 

                Suddenly, I caught a swift bit of movement from one of the pirates, and my hand shot to my lightsaber as I dived away. I hit the ground with a thud and went skidding, lightsaber up and igniting with a _snap-hiss, just in time to knock away a blaster bolt doing it's best to relieve me of my face. Twisting my wrist, I moved the blade into position to deflect another shot, this time, though, it traveled straight back along it's original path._

                I watched as it traveled and slammed into a blaster rifle, which quickly overheated and was thrown to the ground. A pirate, who was now obvious for his lack of a rifle, took out a hold out blaster in one hand and a vibro-sword in the other.

                I swore and lifted my lightsaber in a classic defense posture, easy to overcome by a trained sabermaster. But, of course, this pirate wasn't exactly a prized Jedi, hold-out blaster or no hold-out blaster.

                I hoped.

                The pirate lifted his hold-out blaster and two shots sang out of it, and the pirate abruptly cursed and threw it to the ground. Looking between his sword and my lightsaber, then my face and Matt's, he decided to take an offensive with the sword. He probably realized that Matt would submit him to a worse death then anything I could do. Of course, though, I could easily prove him wrong, I didn't do that sort of thing.

                So, when he strove at me, I lifted up my lightsaber in a block of his heavy-swung blow, then twirled the pommel of the lightsaber around, knocking the vibro-sword from his hand. I lifted the lightsaber and swung it down through his left wrist which had, at some point, produced a sharp-pointed knife. The man screamed a horrible scream that would haunt me for the rest of my life. His severed hand, still gripping the knife tightly, fell to the floor. No blood seeped from the wound.

                When the man looked plea fully at me, I clicked off my lightsaber and slipped it onto my belt. All for nothing as the man swung out with a fat right fist which caught me heavily in the chin, and sent me sprawling to the floor. I shook my head, and started to  get up when he sent a leaden foot into my stomach, making me very much want to get sick. I pushed down the bubbling bile, and rose up for the defensive. A quick block and parry to my opponents neck sent him to the floor. I kicked him over to his stomach with my right foot, then leaned over and pinched his neck, sending him into the obliviousness of unconsciousness.

                When I turned and looked at Matt, a questioning eyebrow raised, he firmly shook his head _no_ that he didn't know who the hell this guy was – and I got the distinct feeling that he knew _everyone_ working for him.

                As I looked at him, I asked, "What the hell was that?"


End file.
